


Troubles in Paradise

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith’s Father (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, daddy - Freeform, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Keith had been raised to be an alpha, his standofish and stubborn personality make both him and his father assume he’ll be one.So when Keith presents, and goes into heat instead of a rut it takes them both by surprise.





	Troubles in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! I don’t condone actual incest, this is fiction and should be taken as such.
> 
> Anyway, this was a prompt from the Klue discord server that I had to write, please enjoy.

The country life was a peaceful one. It might have been a bit lonely after Krolia left him, but he still had keith, and that's what mattered. He cared for his son, raising him on his own and making sure he was always happy.

Kent’s son was strong, he would make a fine alpha one day. Of course he hadn’t presented yet but keith's strength and stubbornness just seemed like alpha traits, and so that was how he raised him. It was easy, since he know how alphas worked, he knew what he'd have to do when keith went into his first rut, knew what talks to give him about treating omega’s right. It could be any day now. His son was 16, around the age most people presented.

When keith started getting restless he knew it was coming, he noticed keith eating more, getting a lot more fidgety, easily distracted. They were common signs. He readied a room for him, having keith rut in the same house shouldn't be a problem, there weren't any other omegas in the area so there wouldn't be any need for aggression. He insisted keith sleep in the room, it would be best this way, so he would wake up already in his own space as he went through this. Even without omegas around it wouldn't be good to be around another alpha. Keith agreed and kent locked the door behind his son, mentally preparing himself that night for the week that was to come.

That morning he woke up to a sweet scent, he sat up, confused. It almost smelled like..an omega? Did keith bring one here last night without him knowing? No..there wasn't another one for miles. He sniffed again, this time getting a very clear scent, heat, there was an omega in heat, and the scent had underlying tones of keiths scent. No..no no he was totally unprepared for this, he hadn't taught keith anything about omegas, he didn't expect him to be one?! He stepped out of his room and the scent hit him full force. The scent of his kin shouldn't have affected him, omega or otherwise, but after 16 years of nothing, he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the mere scent of a needy omega. But he couldn't, and he took a step away from keith's door in shame, this was his /son/. He had to keep things under control and help him through this. He barely remembered what heats were like. He knew keith would be craving an alphas knot all week, never satisfied unless he had one in him, but he should be able to keep keith from being in too much pain by simply scenting him.

He heard whining from inside the room, turning the handle to open the door. Inside he saw his son, stripped of his clothes, hand around his cock and slick pooling on the sheets between his legs. He swore under his breath, trying to keep his composure.

“Dad...I..i dont know whats happening...this isnt..this isn't what like what you said… everything feels so hot..and it won't go away..” he whimpered. Clearly the heat was getting to his head, he didn't seem to care at all that he was jerking off in front of his father, writing around and looking so tempting. Kent shook his head and walked over, ignoring the twitching of his cock.

“Im so sorry keith..i thought you were an alpha..but this isn't a rut, this is a heat, you're an omega son..” he explained as he walked over, he wasn't expecting keith to move from his spot, especially to move so he was pressed flush against him, nuzzling his chest.

“You smell good..it helps with the heat..please..please stay..” he whimpered, standing up on his toes and scenting himself, moaning softly as the alphas scent spread over him, slightly calming the fire in his nerves. He pulled him towards the bed, eyes foggy and half lidded. “need an alpha...please..”

Kent frowned, staring at keith's needy expression. He couldn't help but let Keith pull him over to the bed, despite the guilt eating away at him. Keith nuzzled against him again, slowly stripping his father of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers as he nuzzled against him. Kent simply stared in shock at his son, too surprised to do anything.

“I'll stay close to you, but nothing more, youre my son, it would be wrong.” he frowned. Keith pouted but nodded, taking what he could get. He pressed his back against his father's chest, his naked and dripping ass pressed right against his crotch.

Keith seemed to be somewhat sedated for a while, the scenting and closeness seeming to help enough for him to calm down. It didn't take long for that to fade however, and keith whimpered. “Dad..it still hurts..” he whispered.

Kent kissed behind keith's ear gently. “i know keith..”

“Dad...please..please help me..i need a knot right? Please..” keith begged, shifting back and starting to slowly grind his ass down onto his father's clothed cock, soaking the underwear even more.

“keith i'm your father..it wouldn't be right of me..i cant..” despite his words it was obvious he was hard.

“Daddy...please..please i need you to fuck me..i need your knot..your cum..i want the cock that made me to help me through my first heat...please daddy..” he moaned, grinding even more against him.  
“Fuck keith..please..just keep still..” the way keith moaned out daddy had him throbbing in his boxers, the scent of his arousal mixing with Keith's. He finally broke when keith shifted and ended up pushing his cock from his boxers through the hole in the front. He groaned as his length met the soaked heat of keiths ass.  
“Fine, daddy will give you his knot, fuck you like the good little omega bitch you are.” he growled, shoving his underwear down just enough to pull out his cock, jerking it before slamming into Keith's awaiting hole.

He groaned when he finally pushed into his son, tight and wet, the virgin hole wrapping around his cock perfectly. He started thrusting slowly, already moaning like a bitch.

“Daddy's gonna help you through this, gonna breed you all week long, fill you with his puppies, just like he did for your mommy.” he purred in keiths ear, the omega moaning and presenting his ass even more in response.

“You're so good at taking cock son, so perfect and tight.” be growled, his hips speeding up as he fucked him.

“Daddy..feels so good..i want your knot..i want daddy to breed me..im your bitch..please.” Keith moaned, hips pushing back into his father's rough thrusts.

It had been so long since kent had had a tight hole like this to fuck, keith fit his cock just as perfectly as his mother did. How could he be upset about his son being an omega when he was so good at it?

Kent started to feel his knot swelling up, slowing his hips down so he could draw out the sweet feeling that it was to fuck keith. Of course he had all week to fuck the beautiful omega, and he planned to. For the next week keith would be nothing but an obedient cockwarmer, taking kents knot as fast as he could give it.

“Daddy..faster..please..” keith whined from under him, he couldn't help but comply. The pheromones were making everything so hazy.

Kent shifted, he pulled keith onto his hands and knees, fucking him better with the new angle, larger body draping over his son ad he kissed and sucked around Keith's scent gland, dragging his teeth over it and loving the sweet moan it drew from the boy. His alpha instincts screamed at him to mark him, mark the perfect omega and claim him. No one else deserved to have keith, no one else would fuck him as well, please him.

As his knot grew larger, so did the cloud in his head, the one that covered up any thoughts as to why this might be a bad idea. It was perfect, keith would be his Beautiful omega, hed breed him full of his pups and always keep him happy and full of cum. No other man knew keith like he did, no one else could fuck him like he did.

His mind was made up, as he came he growled and sunk his teeth into his sons neck over his scent gland, claiming him as he knotted the omega, pumping him full of his cum.

Keith moaned out, coming himself at the sweet feeling of being marked both inside and out by his father. He'd been claimed, and he wanted to make his daddy proud, he'd be the best omega, obedient to his alpha.

“Daddy..” keith whined as he came down from his high, the heat and afterglow making his omega side crave affection.

Kent pulled his son into his arms, knot still binding them together as he held him. “Its ok, I got you keith. Daddy will take care of you from now on.” he whispered, rubbing the omega’s stomach, wondering if he could get him pregnant before the week was done.

“Thank you daddy..” keith whispered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386868) by [leadernovaandthemacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadernovaandthemacabre/pseuds/leadernovaandthemacabre)




End file.
